The eye of the future
by Milenuimbreaker12
Summary: Yu Tendo had never been a normal child. Since he was young, he could see things, hidden from the eyes of others. One day, he received the prophesy from the light and the dark. He knew that one day, he had to fight and help the light win. But things are never easy. Basically season one with Yu as some kind of oracle, just better.
1. Chapter 1

Yu Tendo was not a normal child. It was something his parents noticed rather quickly. Not like other kids, Yu was very intelligent. While other kids were playing with toys like cars o puppets, Yu wanted to play with his beyblade.

There was nothing wrong with that, actually. He just had other interests, but then things got interesting. Yu started talking about the math and physics about beys, examing the pieces. And he was just three. He was supposed to be laughing and watching kids series. Well he did watch those, with interest in fact but still!

And then it started. When Yu was four he started to talk about the end of the world. How a dark bey would destroy it and only the winged horse could stop him. His parents thought he had watched a funny show or had a weird dream so they ignored it, smiling slightly at their son. But as time passed Yu started to tell a lot of things. Like when a volcano would explode or who would have an accident. He even read thoughts sometimes. He was always right.

Who would've thought that the little boy would predict much more of the future.

* * *

Yu was lying awake in bed again. It was dark outside, the stars shining in the dark of the summer night. He had that dream again, but he couldn't tell his parents. They would just send him back to bed. Again. They didn't understand what he was saying and if he was honest, he didn't really either. He just knew something was going to happen. Something bad. When? He didn't know.

Standing up, Yu opened his window and looked at the stars. The full moon was slowly fading behind the clouds. Full moon. At this time, his 'powers' were most powerful. He didn't like it. It meant tomorrow he would have more thoughts, then the other days.

Yu sighed, resting his head on his hands. Other kids were afraid of him and he was only twelve. He may live only in a small village that was far away from others, but he felt well. Sure, he wanted to explore the world, but his dreams were giving him chills. He was sure he would be safe where he was.

Still he was bored out of his mind. No one played with him and his curiosity was growing every day. And then he saw it. A shooting star.

Quickly Yu clasped his hands together and closed his eyes.

"Please give me someone that doesn't fear me. Give me someone that needs me. Someone that I can look up to, That's all I'm asking you" Yu pleaded silently, wishing the shooting star would grant him his wish.

Slowly Yu climbed back into his bed, trying to go back to sleep.

The next morning Yu awoke to a loud crash. Jumping awake, the young boy quickly looked around his room, finding nothing but his normal stuff. Relieved Yu sighed, lying down again. Must've been his imagination.

_**Crash**_

Yelping Yu jumped out of his bed and pressed his ear against the door, listening. There was someone talking with his parents.

"You will not take my son!" he heard his father yell. So they were after him. He had feared a day like this would come. Where someone found out about him and his abilities. Someone of the travelers must have been talking.

But nothing had warned him about this day. He had no dream no vision. Yu growled frustrated. He would never use a shooting star again.

"Oh but that's where you are wrong" he heard another man say "he will be very useful for us."

"If you are here then he already knows and is gone! His dreams would tell him! They always do!" his mother yelled, frustrated. She was kind of right. He should get away now, before the man would get to him.

Just as he ran to his window to jump out, grabbing his bey, flame Libra in the process, he heard the man laugh.

"Oh he won't get anywhere. I have prepared anything. Ryuga is already in the backyard, preventing him from getting anywhere" god damn it.

"Who is Ryuga? And where is he? I can't see anyone". Yu squinted his eyes as he looked out of his window, unaware of the figure in the shadows behind him.

"That would be me" a dark voice behind him said. Yu yelped and almost fell out of the window. But before he could a strong hand grabbed him at the collar of his shirt lifting him up. Yu wiggled around in the strong grip, trying to break free until he saw the eyes of his captor. Those cold golden eyes were terrifying for the small child.

"You're supposed to be the all-knowing one? You're just a kid" the older man laughed "How old are you? Six? Seven" he grinned, leaning his head to the side.

Yu growled. "I'm twelve! Who do you think you are, huh? Everyone has to start as a kid!" he yelled angrily.

"My you got some fire, don't you? Doji was right you will be pretty useful" the man said, Jumping out of the window, Yu still in his hands.

"Hey!" Yu yelled "put me down!"

"No can-do kid. I need some info's about the future and you can tell us" Ryuga meant.

"But that's not how it works" Yu protested as he was thrown into a helicopter. Doji himself was climbing into the helicopter too, sitting on a seat at the side.

"What about my parents" the young boy asked, looking back at his home. He couldn't go without them. Free will or not.

"They will stay here" Doji said, not even looking at Yu.

"But-"

"no buts. You will learn when you're older."

Yu sighed. This was going to be hard. At least he had Libra with him. Without Libra Yuu couldn't protect himself.

Yu looked closer at Ryuga. He seemed pretty familiar. The aura around him was dark and threatening and he wasn't even looking at Yu. He was just sitting there with his eyes closed.

Yu's eyes widened and he quickly looked away before someone could notice. He was it. He was the one from his dreams. He was the darkness that threatened the world. That was not good. One of them was already there and it was the darkness not the light.

He had to get away and find the light before it was to late. The winged horse had to be awake too.

* * *

**So this is my first Beyblade Fanfiction. I hope you'll like it**


	2. Chapter 2:escape

It had been weeks, since Yu had been taken from his home. His parents left behind and in the clutches of the darkness his dreams had predicted. Even if he was only twelve, he knew of the danger he was facing. Yet, he had no idea of how to get out.

The light had to be awake, or at least he hoped so. He had begged the stars to give him more dreams about the future, but there were none. In a way it was good, because the darkness wanted to know lots of things. Yet, without dreams, he could say nothing.

He had tried to escape for weeks but was found every time. He was getting desperate.

Once again, he sat in that stupid room, where they were asking him questions. Every time he told them the same thing.

"I have had enough of this" the man named Doji said. "I want answers and you will give them to me" he yelled angrily.

Yu leaned back in his chair. He wasn't really afraid of him anymore. More like annoyed.

"You are so boring. Can't we do something else for once? I have told you like a million times; it doesn't work like that" he pouted. God, he was getting tired

"And how does it work?" Doji asked. Yu groaned. The same questions every damn day. For weeks the same question over and over again. A question that he had no answer to. But he did learn other things. Mind reading was awesome.

"I don't know" he groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you? I have no idea how it works or how to control it, it just happens" well it wasn't entirely the truth. He knew about the darkness and the light, but Doji didn't need to know that.

After all, he was the one with all the powers, that were utterly useless right now.

"There has to be something you know. Isn't there anything you know about L-Drago and Pegasus" he tried again. Oh, now he got him.

"Well why didn't you say that from the beginning? Of course, I know" he scoffed. He was getting bored, and they kind of knew about it, so why not tell them something.

Doji groaned in frustration. This kid was going to be the end of him. "Fine then just say what you know about it" he sighed.

"All I know yet is that they will fight. I don't know when and I don't know who will win" Yu shrugged.

"AAHhhh, you are useless. Utterly useless!" Doji yelled.

"Not my fault. I don't predict the future perfectly, okay? I just see what fight will come. The outcome can never be predicted. It's something that can never be told" the young boy said.

"Way to complicated" Doji sighed. "Just go back to your room and get some sleep."

With a slight huff, Yu stood and went back to his so-called room. It was nothing big. Just a small room with a bed, a desk and a chair. Really boring. No matter though. Tonight, he was getting out. He had planned everything.

He knew where the cameras were placed, knew their angles. And the positions of the guards. He could get out.

So when it was late, very late, he silently opened his door and peeked out. No one was there. Perfect. Yu sneaked out of the room and down the halls. He had closed the door behind him. They would know he escaped at some point, but it would give him some time, if they found out later.

To his dismay, there were guards at the entrance of the building. He looked at his Bey.

"Listen Libra. I need you to knock something down to distract them. Make them leave their spot" he whispered. Launching his Bey, he fired it at some random direction.

After about ten seconds, something shattered, catching the guard's attention. Both of them ran down the other hall, and Libra quickly returned to Yu.

Yu ran out of the building, down the hill. It had been way to easy to escape, but he wasn't going to complain about it. He ran as fast as he could.

At some point he arrived in a town. It was dark and he couldn't see anything. He had no idea where to go. Maybe his plan hadn't been perfect. He couldn't just sleep on the streets. And then it started raining. So he would get sick too, great.

So, at some point, he found something like a Bey store. He felt like he would find help here. This was the right place. He knocked and waited. And waited. He knocked again, louder.

This time, lights turned on somewhere above. Footsteps could be heard. He couldn't believe it actually worked. He just knocked and someone woke up from it. Must be a light sleeper.

A young woman with light brown hair and some glasses in them opened the door. Yu was soaking wet by now, shivering in the cold air. The woman gasped, all the tiredness that had been there vanishing.

"Oh my god. What is a kid like you doing out here? Get in" she grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. He was grateful that she just let him stay, apparently.

She pushed him onto a couch and started to search for a towel. After finding one, she gave it to him.

"What were you doing outside?" she asked again.

"That's a long story" he mumbled, trying to dry himself as much as he could. He was tired and wasn't in the mood to explain is supernatural powers and his cosmic position or whatever. Or the fact that he was captured by a madman, who was trying to get him to talk.

No, he was not in the mood at all.

"Then you can tell me in the morning. I'm sorry, but I only have the couch for you to sleep" she apologized.

"It's fine. Thank you for letting me stay" he smiled lightly.

"Madoka what is going on" a tired voice asked. Definitely male.

From the metal stairs came a young boy, about sixteen maybe. He wore normal jeans, and Yu could tell he was a Blader. There was everything he needed on his belt. Orange shirt and blue jacket. But what caught the kid's eyes most, was his headband.

On his blue headband was a white horsehead with wings. The Pegasus. Yu's eyes widened all tiredness being washed away. He dropped the towel into his lap.

"Oh Gingka, you're awake. The boy was outside all alone, wet from the rain. I couldn't leave him there" the woman explained. Apparently, her name was Madoka. And the boy's name was Gingka. They seemed to be about the same age.

Yu couldn't believe his eyes. The light had been so close to the darkness, and he didn't even notice it.

"It's you" he whispered. Both of them turned towards him.

"Who?" they asked.

Yu stood up. "You! You are the light Blader! The Pegasus Blader! You will go against the darkness!"


End file.
